


Disciplinary Action

by grassdust



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sokka, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Professor/Student Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Top Zuko, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassdust/pseuds/grassdust
Summary: He hears Zuko make some faint, indiscernible noise of discontent and Sokka pouts, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.“I didn’t hear what you said, but if it wasn’t along the lines of, ‘I look like the sexiest professor alive, then I’m gonna have to come in there and talk some sense into you.” He says, attempting to look past the threshold. “Come on babe, just let me see.”—————In which Sokka has one, burning fantasy that he knows Zuko can fulfill. Kinktober Day Four: Roleplaying
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 221





	Disciplinary Action

**Author's Note:**

> Happy kinktober beloveds, it’s impossible for me to write something concise so have 4K words of role play smut lmao enjoy.

“Come on Zukes, don’t be shy.” 

Sokka kicks his legs in anticipation as he waits for Zuko to exit their bathroom, nearly bouncing on the edge of their bed. He hears Zuko make some faint, indiscernible noise of discontent and Sokka pouts, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

“I didn’t hear what you said, but if it wasn’t along the lines of, ‘I look like the sexiest professor alive, then I’m gonna have to come in there and talk some sense into you.” He says, attempting to look past the threshold. “Come _on_ babe, just let me see.” 

Zuko groans and lets out a defeated sigh. “Fine. Just no snarky commentary, okay?” 

“I promise.” Sokka says, drawing an “x” over his heart. “Now get your irresistible ass out here already.” 

After a few apprehensive seconds, Zuko finally emerges from the dull, fluorescent glow of the bathroom. He’s met with wide, entranced eyes as he comes into full view, adjusting his black silk tie underneath his collar. 

“This probably looks stupid.” He says, tugging at the fabric choking his neck. “I definitely didn’t tie this right. My uncle always used to do it for me.” Sokka hesitates a touch too long in responding for Zuko’s comfort, and he frowns. “It does look stupid, doesn’t it?” 

“No, no, no. Zuko, _slow down_ . I never said that.” Sokka climbs to his feet. “I was just taking it all in, babe. You look _amazing_.” 

The outfit Sokka had picked out for him looked just as good on Zuko as he’d hoped. His button down is taut against his muscles and the soft maroon fabric flexes with every small movement of his arms and chest. Zuko’s dark grey slacks fit snug in all the right places, conforming to the curve of his ass and thighs in the best way possible.

Sokka had more or less guessed Zuko’s pants size. He’s a bit more in shape than Sokka is, but not ridiculously far off from his own size. He’d just thrown in a few inches to accommodate for Zuko’s butt and made his best guess. He’s thrilled that it’d paid off and his eyes are dreamy as they fixate on his physique, scanning Zuko from his neat ponytail to his dark suede shoes. 

“Zuko, babe, _baby,”_ He steps closer to him. “If you looked anymore mouthwatering in that outfit, we might as well call the whole roleplay night off because my self control would go right out the window.” 

Zuko’s face softens. His eagerness to take part in Sokka’s latest sexual request was halting if nothing else. It isn’t as if he’s adverse to the kinkier side of their sex life; ninety percent of the time he’s actively _offering_ new ideas to try. It’s more so the idea of roleplay itself that’s daunting to him. The concept in and of itself is harmless, but his confidence in his own ability to perform is wavering. Zuko had acting experience from college, but that had been _years_ ago. He’s incredibly rusty in his opinion, and knowing just how much roleplay _hinged_ on a convincing performance, to say that he’s nervous is an understatement. 

“Thanks, that’s reassuring to hear.” Zuko says, chuckling quietly. “It feels a little weird to see myself dressed up like this. I don’t think I’ve worn something this formal since your dad’s wedding.” 

“And you looked just as delicious then as you do now.” Sokka tells him, running a hand over the soft fabric of his sleeve. “Katara did a pretty great job styling you that day, if I’m being honest. Too great, actually. The amount of times I had to remind myself that my dad and Bato’s wedding wasn’t the place to feel you up was a little concerning.” 

“Uh— I’m happy that you didn’t.” 

“Me too. It wouldn’t have been the _best_ look.” He replies. “But, that being said, I’m fully indulging tonight. I _know_ you’re gonna be great at this.” 

“Yeah, that makes one of us.” Zuko sighs. “I promise I’ll try my best.” 

“Ditto.” Sokka smiles warmly. “Now why don’t we transition on down into our little makeshift classroom?” 

Zuko nods. “Sure, you head down and I’ll meet you there. I’m gonna try and get into character before we get into things.” 

“Aye, aye, cap’n.” Sokka makes his way toward the door, walking backward as his smile widens. “Your humble, _naughty_ little student will be awaiting your grand entrance.” 

Zuko returns a weak smile and looks away as he leaves, glancing over towards his reflection in their large, antique mirror. The longer he observes himself, the more he starts to believe what Sokka had said. He does look pretty damn good. Maybe he could pull this off if he just kept his head clear. He’d read during his pre-cursory research on roleplaying that embracing the awkward moments and laughs is more effective than trying to fight them. They were bound to happen tonight knowing the both of them, and if rolling with the hiccups is the best way to tackle them, then that’s exactly what Zuko would do. 

Zuko makes one last attempt to straighten his tie before making his way downstairs, pondering what’s to come. Despite his nervousness, the idea of the scene they were embarking on turned him on to no end. Sokka had suggested the concept, and if Zuko knew anything about him, he’d act like a complete and utter _slut_ through all of it. Sokka wants to be treated like his bitch during this scene, and Zuko’s sweating at the thought of fulfilling that desire. 

Zuko walks into the living room where they’d constructed their “set” for the night. He finds Sokka perched on their sofa tapping his foot, cheesing for his phone camera as he snaps a selfie. Sokka only notices him after the fact, quickly shoving it away as if he’s got something to hide. Zuko raises his brow and Sokka scoffs, folding his arms. 

“What? I put effort into my costume too. I actually look better than I thought I would.” 

Zuko laughs through his nose. “You certainly do look like you did when you were in college.” He says. “How far in our closet did you have to dig to find your Caldera University sweatshirt?” 

_“Far.”_ Sokka says, snickering as he adjusts the brim of his baseball cap. “Alright, you ready to do this?” 

“As ready as I can be.” Zuko replies. “Okay, so I did my best planning how this is going to play out, and the first thing I need you to do is leave the room.” He tells him. “Since you’re being reprimanded, we can start with me calling you into my office and go from there. Sound good?” 

Sokka nods and turns to walk off into the hall, but not without giving Zuko an affirmative smile and two eager thumbs up. Once he’s out of sight, Zuko takes a seat at the desk they’d dragged out from their home office. He inhales deeply and laces his fingers together, attempting to center himself before calling him back in. Sokka _did_ look good in his outfit, and the thought of roughly tugging down those tight denim jeans made Zuko’s cock twitch in his slacks.

He takes in one last deep breath, clearing his throat before finally speaking up. 

“Mr. Nauyak? You can come in.” 

Sokka peeks his head around the doorway prior to entering the room, holding tight onto the strap of his backpack as he strides over toward the desk. 

“Gooood afternoon, Professor Hara. How’re you doing today?” 

“I’m fine, thanks.” Zuko glances at the open chair beside him. “You can take a seat.” 

Sokka does as he's told, plopping down against the dingy wood before smirking back at him. 

“I’m glad you could make time to meet with me today.” Zuko says. “We have some things we need to discuss.”

“Uh-oh, that sounds pretty ominous.” Sokka replies, grinning coyly. “Am I in trouble?” 

Zuko lowers his brow. “Let me ask you this,” He sits back in his chair. “Do you know why I asked you to see me today?” 

Sokka cocks his head to the side. “Nope, I don’t think so. Should I?” 

“ _Yes_ , you should.” Zuko tells him. “Are you aware of just how inappropriate your behavior in my class has been this semester?” 

He waits patiently as Sokka takes a moment to think of a response. They were doing this unscripted, after all. Zuko only has a vague idea of what to say from prior planning that he was excited for nonetheless. Sokka, on the other hand, was bouncing entirely off of whatever _he_ said. 

“Well my memory’s a little rusty.” He finally replies, leaning back in his chair. “I could probably use a refresher.” 

“I see,” Zuko narrows his eyes. “Well, where do I even start? At first, I just thought you were an eager student, which I would normally appreciate, but then your behavior became...” He thinks for a moment. “Questionable.” 

“‘Questionable’?” Sokka asks innocently. “How so?’ 

“It started with the notes you left on your essays.” Zuko begins. “I didn’t think much of those little hearts you drew in the margins, but then the subjects you chose to write about...” 

“And? What about them?” 

“...This is an anatomy class, after all. It makes sense that you’d wanna write about hormonal function when we’re studying the endocrine system.” He blinks measuredly. “But leaving detailed footnotes about how _I_ affect your hormones isn’t in the realm of acceptable content.” 

Sokka’s eyes widen. “Well, I thought it was important to add. I had to get your attention somehow.” 

“Yeah, I can see just how bad you wanted it.” Zuko scoffs. “You made that clear when you decided to email me your thoughts when I didn’t engage in your essay commentary.” 

He shrugs. “I just wanted you to give me the time of day, Professor.” 

“And you went out of your way to get it.” Zuko finishes. “I thought that maybe if I ignored all your attempts to throw yourself at me, you’d get the message.” 

“I’m a pretty persistent person.” Sokka insists. “And personally, I think you’re worth chasing after.” 

He laughs under his breath, shaking his head ever so slightly. “‘Persistent’? Is that what you call it?” He asks. “I’d say showing me your cock under your desk, during a _lecture_ , might I add, is far beyond ‘persistent’.” 

Sokka’s cheeks tinge peach and it’s the first out of character reaction Zuko’s seen from him so far. He almost wishes it hadn’t faded so quickly; Sokka getting flustered was an incredibly arousing sight. 

“Well it got your attention, didn’t it?” He grins. “For a while, too.” 

“I wasn’t exactly expecting to see that when I looked up from my computer.” 

“Yeah, I know, that was kind of the whole point.” Sokka says. “Seems like you liked what you saw. I could’ve sworn I saw you bite your lip.” 

“I don’t think that matters right now.” 

Sokka’s grin widens as he lowers his lids. “I think it does.” 

Zuko has to admit, he’s impressed with Sokka’s acting skills. The flow of their conversation is so natural that a part of Zuko feels like this scenario actually _did_ happen between the two of them. The image of it burns in his mind; Sokka sitting across a lecture hall of students, staring him down with that cocky smirk he always seemed to wear, his dick hard and throbbing in his hand as he jerks himself slowly beneath the desk. It _does_ make Zuko bite the inside of his lip, his eyes studying Sokka’s overconfident expression until a reply finally comes to mind. 

“What is it that you want from all this, Mr. Nauyak?” 

“It isn’t obvious?” 

“I think I’d like to hear you say it.” Zuko responds. “Just so we’re on the same page.” 

Sokka’s eyes flicker with lust. Zuko can tell that whatever comeback is bubbling up his mind has been aching to get out. 

“To put it bluntly, _professor,_ I wanna ride your dick.”

Zuko inhales sharply through his nose, digging his nails into his thigh in a futile attempt to keep his composure. He knows he has to be red faced by now. The thought of pulling Sokka into his lap and slamming him down on his cock, watching him toss his head back and moan like whore, threatens to crack their air of professionalism he’s desperately trying to keep up. 

Zuko’s eyes fall towards the desk as he nods. “Mhmm, that’s what I thought.” He begins drumming his fingers on the wood. “You see, normally, in any other situation like this, I’d have you removed from my class. This isn’t the first time I’ve had a student try to pull something like this.” 

Sokka raises a brow. “ _But...?”_

“ _‘But’...”_ He looks up. “There’s something about you that I just can’t get out of my head.” 

“I could say the same about you.” Sokka teases. “There’s a lot about you that I can’t stop thinking about.” 

“Really?” Zuko asks. “Care to elaborate on that?” 

He purses his lips for a moment, his eyes falling from surface to surface as he ponders his next course of action. “I could, but let’s be real here. Why would I give you the play by play when I could just give you the real thing?” 

“Pretty forward to assume that I’d let you.” 

“Oh, but wouldn’t you?” He asks. “Don’t you wanna put me in my place? Let me know just how inappropriate my classroom behavior has been?” Sokka’s mouth curls into a Cheshire smile. “ _You know_ , teach me a lesson?” 

Sokka’s too good at this, and Zuko’s impulses are begging to take control of the situation. He latches onto the ounce of self-discipline he has left and rolls back in their desk chair, his eyes locked on Sokka for every second that passes. 

“Get up.” 

He looks Zuko up and down. “Is that a yes?” 

“Do what I’m telling you to and you’ll find out.” 

The blush returns to Sokka’s cheeks. He lets his backpack slide off his shoulder and rises to his feet, meandering around the desk before stopping a few feet from where Zuko’s seated. He watches intently as Zuko slowly stands, his hand reaching up to lightly caress Sokka’s cheek. His eyelids become heavy as he leans into his touch, the ends of his loose hair brushing against Zuko’s fingers. 

They pet Sokka’s warm skin, gradually sliding further around his head until they twist into the soft locks draping just at the back of his neck. Zuko pauses for a few seconds, lulling Sokka just enough into a sense of safety before wrenching his grip in impossibly tight. Sokka yelps and moans softly, following Zuko’s hand as it tugs his head back. 

“That turns you on, huh?” Zuko asks. “You like it when I pull your hair?” 

Sokka nods as best he can, swallowing heavily. “I like it rough, sir.” 

“Good to know.” Zuko says, his voice low as he nearly growls his next command. “Get on your knees.” 

Sokka inhales sharply as he guides him by hair down to the floor. His knees press against the cool hardwood and Zuko tilts his head up before loosening his hold. He retakes his seat and his hand slides into his lap, gripping the erection that strains against his slacks. 

“This is what you want, right?” He asks, staring intensely into Sokka’s needy eyes.

He nods. “Yes sir.” 

“Thought so.” Zuko moves to undo his belt. “Impress me and maybe I won’t have you kicked out of my class.” 

He barely gets the chance to slide his pants down; Sokka’s hands dart into his lap as soon as he catches a glimpse of his boxers and Zuko can’t help but drag his tongue across his lip. Sokka was so _hungry_ for his cock. It only makes the desire to shove it down his throat more and more tantalizing. 

“Hm,” He muses. “I like the eagerness.” 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.” Sokka breathes, freeing him from his underwear. “It drove me crazy during lectures. It’s pretty hard to focus when all I can do is think about how much I want you in my mouth.” 

“Then prove it to me.” He says, his breath hitching. “Show me how bad you want it.” 

Sokka cuts a smoldering glance up at him before taking hold of his cock. “I’d be _happy_ to.” 

Sokka had never had a track record of being all that patient, and it shines through the moment he wraps his lips around the head of Zuko’s cock and sinks down. His hands take firm hold of Zuko’s thighs, bracing himself in place as he begins bobbing his head at a steady pace. Zuko lets out a low, graveley groan that reeks of lust and pure arousal. Sokka was _obscenely_ good at giving head and far from graceful when he did. The sounds the emulate from his mouth are filthy and _wet_. Zuko can feel the slick glide of Sokka’s tongue flattened against his shaft, and the sensation is so immobilizing that his urge to hold back nearly evaporates. 

“Don’t be shy now,” Zuko grits, taking hold of Sokka’s hair once again. “I wanna feel your mouth on the _whole_ thing.” He forces his head down on his cock, swearing and moaning as Sokka gags and sputters around him. “ _Fuck_ , that’s good.” 

Zuko can feel the back of his throat spasm and constrict on the head of his cock. He chases the pleasure it fills him with until Sokka’s squeezing his thigh three times, recognizing the nonverbal cue as code for his limit being reached. 

Zuko yanks him off and takes in every ounce of Sokka’s wrecked expression; his teary, red eyes and flushed face-- his drool covered chin and friction-raw lips. It’s like he’s staring at something priceless and rare-- a face that only _he_ gets to see Sokka make. 

“I knew you were a slut.” He says, repositioning his hand to drag his thumb across his puffy bottom lip. “Cockhungry little _whore_ of a student.”

Sokka’s breathing grows even more ragged. “If you really think that, then stop beating around the bush and _fuck_ me like I’m a whore, Professor.” 

The last thread of self control Zuko has frays and snaps like a rubberband, and the next few seconds seem like a blur with how rapidly they happen. Sokka jolts when Zuko grabs him by his collar and yanks him up to his feet, towering over him as he’s slammed over the edge of the desk. Before a word can even roll off Zuko’s tongue, Sokka seizes and cries out, ripping him from the fantasy they’d created. 

“Shit, Sokka--” He lets go of his shirt. “Are you okay? What happened? Am I being too rough?” 

Sokka shakes his head and looks back over his shoulder. “No, not at all. I just hit the desk at a shitty angle. It jabbed me in the rib, but I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure? We can take a break--” 

“Zuko, I do _not_ want to stop.” He insists, his tone firm. “I fucking love it when you manhandle me. I’m so hard it _hurts_. Stopping now would literally be cruel and unusual punishment.” 

The concern in Zuko’s face lessens and he relaxes his tense stance. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, one hundred percent.” Sokka tells him. “Now _please_ put your dick in me. I’m going insane, Zukes.” 

His eyes cast downward and to the side as he contemplates his next move. Sokka huffs impatiently, waiting for Zuko to figure out whatever the hell it is. His eyes flick back when it finally comes to mind and his hand darts to Sokka’s back, pressing him down flush against the desk in one aggressive movement. Sokka groans and feels his heart rate pick up when Zuko’s other hand moves to yank his jeans down, haphazardly taking his red boxer briefs along for the ride. 

“You’ll call me ‘Sir’ when you’re in my offi--” Zuko’s eyes go wide. “Holy shit.” 

He doesn’t mean to break character again, but he isn’t expecting the black, largest butt plug they own to be wedged between Sokka’s cheeks when he pulls his underwear down. The sudden spike in arousal he feels renders Zuko nearly frozen in shock, his brain needing a few seconds to process what he’s looking at. 

“...Sokka, when the _hell_ did you--” 

“While you were getting ready.” He cuts him off. “I knew you’d take forever styling your hair. I thought I’d take it upon myself to help streamline this process a little bit so you didn’t have to spend twenty minutes fingering me open.” 

Zuko blinks, his mouth slightly agape. “I-- you could’ve told me that--” 

“Yeah, I could have,” Sokka smiles. “But I also know how much it fries your brain when I use toys.” 

He’s not wrong at all. Sokka was typically the one topping _him_ in bed, and while Zuko of course loved that, seeing Sokka stuff himself with the artillery of toys they had made drove Zuko absolutely out of his mind. 

“ _Fuck...”_ Zuko runs his thumb over the base poking out from inside him. His teeth drag over his lip as he tugs lightly at it, breathing heavily at the way Sokka stretches around it. 

_“Ahh!”_ He cries out, clenching his fists. “ _Zuko--”_

Zuko lowers his brow, pulling harder. “What did I tell you to call me?” 

“ _Shit--holy fuck--”_

_“Answer me.”_

Sokka whines, writhing at the feeling of the widest point of the toy stretching him open. “Sir! You said ‘Sir’!” 

Zuko smirks devilishly and pulls the plug free, relishing in the near sob of a moan Sokka lets out at the sudden overflow of stimulation. He feels Sokka’s legs buckle slightly against his as he shakes, panting like a wild animal.

“You mean to tell me that you shoved a toy up your ass before coming to meet with me today?” Zuko asks, letting it fall to the floor. “You’re even more of a slut than I thought.” 

“I wanted your _cock._ ” Sokka says, his voice shaking. “ _Please,_ Sir. Fuck me. Put me in my place. I want it so fucking _bad--”_

“Then what are you?” Zuko fishes the small tube of lube he’d picked up earlier out of his pocket. He cracks the cap, smoothing an ample amount over his achingly hard cock. He leans forward, rubbing the head against Sokka’s asshole and smearing his entrance with precum. “Tell me what you are.” 

“A whore.” Sokka whimpers. “A cockhungry little whore of a student.” 

“Good boy.” 

Zuko finally presses forward into him, hissing at how Sokka’s insides squeeze the life out of his cock. He _loved_ fucking him, Zuko loved listening to him moan and whine with every thrust. Sokka’s mouth hangs open in a silent cry of pleasure, trembling as Zuko slides in deeper and _deeper._ His hips meet Sokka’s and his fingers dig into his skin, struggling to resist the urge to fuck him senseless. 

“ _God_ ,” Zuko drags his hips back, pulling out nearly entirely before slamming back in. Sokka cries out, scratching at the desk with his blunt fingernails. “You feel fucking _incredible._ ” 

“S-so do you.” Sokka chokes out, bleary eyed and shaking. “I love this so much.”

“You do?” Zuko pulls back again, starting up a harsh pace as he fucks into Sokka. “You love being fucked open like this?” 

“ _Yes--”_

“Yes _what?”_ Zuko slams into him, shaking the desk with his force. 

“YES SIR!” Sokka screams, his back arching. “I fucking love it!” 

“I know you do.” Zuko growls. “You wanted your hot professor to fuck you stupid.” He wrenches his hand in Sokka’s sweat-dampened hair, yanking it back as he pounds relentlessly into him. “I could barely fucking resist you when you pulled your slutty little stunts. I had half a mind to hold you back after class and fuck you against the damn chalkboard.” 

“W-wish you would have-” Sokka says between moans. “Wanted-- to fuck in public--” 

“So someone could walk in and see you?” Zuko asks. “So they’d know you’re _my_ cockwhore.” 

“Yes, yes, _yes!”_ Sokka babbles, wedging his arm beneath his torso. He takes hold of his dripping cock, pumping himself relentlessly as Zuko destroys him. “Fuck-- fuck, Zuko-- this is so hot-- _Jesus--_ I think I-- I’m gonna come--” 

Zuko drops the act at the sound of his name. He lets go of Sokka’s hair and grips tight on to his hips, slamming himself into him at an erratic, rapid pace. “Fuck-- _do it._ Come for me-- make a fucking mess--” 

Sokka convulses, moaning impossibly loud as Zuko’s last thrust sends him tumbling over the edge. He bucks his hips forward, chasing the waves of pleasure that radiate through him with every spurt of come that splatters against the hardwood. The moment when Sokka came always unhinged the latch keeping Zuko together. Sokka’s walls clench and spasm around his cock and shoot a jolt of pure arousal so sharply through Zuko’s body that he moans through his teeth, thrusting mindlessly as his climax finally hits him. 

“Shit-- _shit!”_

He spills inside Sokka, filling him with a seemingly endless amount of come as he fucks it back into him. Zuko knows his fingers are going to leave bruises with how tight they’re digging into Sokka’s skin. He maintains his grip until he finally feels the euphoria coast away, falling forward onto his forearms as he pants into Sokka’s back. 

“Fuck.” He says breathlessly, slowly coming to. “Sokka, I’m in _awe._ That was so--” 

“Insanely hot?” Sokka cranes his neck back, smilingly goofily. “Amazingly mindblowing? Downright filthy?” 

“All of the above.” Zuko chuckles weakly. “You did great. You had me turned on barely a minute in.” 

“ _‘I’_ did great? Zuko, you fucking obliterated me.” He says. “I should’ve asked you to roleplay ages ago. You played the hottest professor I could’ve ever imagined.” 

“I’m thrilled to hear that.” Zuko pushes himself up onto his hands, leaning back as he fully pulls out of Sokka. He feels him twitch at the sudden emptiness before flopping down into the desk chair, leaning his head back against it. “We need to do this more often.” 

Sokka turns off of his stomach, resting his back against the desk. “I’ve got plenty of ideas.” 

“Yeah?” 

“ _Yeah.”_ He smiles. “How do you feel about being a humble, loyal servant to a _very_ horny king?” 

Zuko raises a brow, returning his mischievous look. “I feel both intrigued and turned on.” He says. “I start planning for it now.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There’s also some [art](https://twitter.com/grassdust/status/1312786429538439168) I drew for this fic for ur viewing pleasure.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
